<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Hours by Yug_beom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603761">After Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yug_beom/pseuds/Yug_beom'>Yug_beom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yug_beom/pseuds/Yug_beom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A detailed one night stand with the well known Idol Kim Yugyeom.</p><p> </p><p>Also Happy Birthday to our Yugyeomie uwu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yugyeom/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Between her thighs.</p><p>He stared down at her with a piercing gaze, running his hand through his hair.</p><p>She looked up at him with hooded eyes, biting her lips, lust mirroring his own. </p><p>He wanted this, maybe not with her, maybe not as badly, but if for one night he could lose himself in the body of someone else, feel them pressed up against him, hands touching, grasping everywhere, he could live with that.</p><p>And he could have it even with a stranger.</p><p>It was his birthday after all.</p><p>He closed the small distance between them with a hard kiss. Her lips were soft and full against his and tasted faintly of vodka.</p><p>It was intoxicating.</p><p>Feeling her, tasting her lips, biting on the soft flesh.</p><p>It was enticing and oh he definitely wanted this.</p><p>Slowly he started grinding his hips on hers, letting her feel how turned on she'd made him.</p><p>Pressing her plump ass against him as they danced in the club that night, she wanted this and she didn't have to say it with words for him to know.</p><p>He deepened the kiss as his tongue slipped in her mouth, slow languid, dirty kisses as he explored her heated caravan. </p><p>His hands travelled down, massaging her thighs, kneading into the flesh there before he hitched her legs on his thighs as he deepened his grinding ministrations. </p><p>She moaned as his tongue danced around hers and he bucked his hips again and again, finding an easy rhythm to satiate his clothed dick.</p><p>But he wanted more.</p><p>So he released her lips, ignoring the small trail of saliva that followed but instead stopped to admire his work, smirking at how destroyed they look; pink and swollen.</p><p>He moved to unbutton his shirt and she trailed her hands up his stomach admiring his lean figure. The thought of sex was alluring, comforting almost, but the thought of sex with Kim Yugyeom, now that was a prize she was not prepared to win tonight.</p><p>She had already stripped down mostly to her undergarments, her dress now laid on the lower half of her body, leaving her bra exposed which too left nothing much to imagine as the lace cupped her breast nicely.</p><p>But that's how he wanted her. When they had stumbled into the hotel room earlier that night he had hitched hick her on his hips as he carried her to the bed, lips locked in a deep kiss as they tried without fail to force each other's tongue down their throats.</p><p>It was hot and sexy and she wanted him.</p><p>He threw her on the bed and climbed between her legs right before he attacked her neck, biting and sucking, going lower and lower, until the dress was just an obstacle in his way that he pushed down to her waist where it was now seated.</p><p>Yugyeom fiddled with his belt buckles with practiced ease after discarding his shirt. When his pants was open he moved to take them off right away and she took that time to fully discharge her dress and unclasped her bra.</p><p>Yugyeom stared back at her, eyes hungry with the need to get off, to lose himself in pleasure.</p><p>His hands replaced hers as he unclasped her bra, staring at her intently as he took it off.</p><p>Her plump breast popped out, nipples pink and staring back at him.</p><p>They were agonizingly hot and he wanted to groan at the sight of it.</p><p>Not wasting anytime he eased her back into the bed and brought her hands above her head as he covered her body with his.</p><p>She looked so beautiful splayed out beneath him like that, ready to be taken, ready to be ravished.</p><p>But oh did he miss how hot he looked. Domineering gaze, body pressed up against hers, luscious lips that were painstakingly good looking. He was the epitome of the word sexy and he was hers for the night. </p><p>He's free to do whatever he wants with her.</p><p>She could take it.</p><p>"Do you want this?" She heard him ask, lust and want evident in his voice like he was barely holding back.</p><p>"Yes." She whispered.</p><p>And that was all it took before he attacked her lips so ferociously, she gasped.</p><p>He kissed her deeply, tongue against tongue, hips grinding into hers as she felt his dick pressed up at her entrance. His lips trailed lower as he assaulted her neck, leaving deep bruises as her hands travelled up his back needing to hold onto something as she moved her head for him to get better access to her neck.</p><p>He grinded into her, again and again until she was a moaning mess, but that was nothing compared to the sensation that travelled through her body when she felt him cup her breast while his mouth enclosed around the other.</p><p>Her nipples stood straight as Yugyeom massaged and sucked at it with his tongue. He kissed and licked and sucked and pulled until she was crying out loudly.</p><p>Her hands had long since move from above her head, but Yugyeom rushed to hold it back there as he moved on to assault the other breast.</p><p>She laid there whimpering as he explored her them, kissing and squeezing.</p><p>The feeling was too much.</p><p>He trailed back up and locked her lips in his in a dirty and hasty kiss, grinding slowly until he moved lower again past her breast, kissing her cleavage going lower and lower until he sunk a kiss on her navel, before he looked up at the girl that was cupping her own breasts, her mouth open in pleasure.</p><p>He smirked before kissing the line of her underwear, making his way to her inner thighs.</p><p>He spread her legs wider planting open mouth kisses on her thighs, stopping to knit and pull at a few spots before he was face to face with her entrance.</p><p>Through the lace panties he could tell that she was wet and waiting, so he wasted no time in planting a kiss right there, eliciting a slight shiver from her.</p><p>Teasing he could do, but he wanted to get to it right away, so he pulled the panties off in one go, leaving her exposed as a gasp fell from her lips.</p><p>He positioned himself again at her entrance, feeling a sense of pride at having her exposed to him like this in such a dirty, obscenely sexy way.</p><p>Her legs spread and her leaking entrance waiting to be devoured.</p><p>An elbow on the mattress and his other hand wrapped around her thigh, he dove right in.</p><p>He lapped and kissed at her entrance, sucking all of her as more cum flowed slowly. He kissed and sucked and dug his head deeper in to get more.</p><p>It was almost freeing being like this, sucking the life out of her.</p><p>His tongue moved with effort as it lapped at her hole and dance smoothly around her clit.</p><p>She moaned loudly, calling out his name as her fingers found his hair pulling at his roots, barely managing to not buck up too much into his face, but all the while chasing her own pleasure rapidly, wildly, selfishly.</p><p>He was so damn good.</p><p>The way he sucked and licked and moved his tongue.</p><p>It was freaking hot.</p><p>He was eating her out in every sense of the word.</p><p>His tongue flat against her clit and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as pleasure coursed through her body.</p><p>She was moaning and grabbing and rocking and everything was so hot.</p><p>She swore she saw the stars with the way he was going down on her.</p><p>She could feel the heat pooling in her stomach ready to spill out, but if almost on cue, Yugyeom gave one final big lap at her clit leaving her a trembling mess before he crawled up her body and kissed her slowly.</p><p>It was slow and sexy and she tasted herself on his tongue.</p><p>Then he got up and took the condom out of his jeans, ripped the pack open before he discarded it alongside his boxers, finally freeing his throbbing member.</p><p>His dick, pink and flushed, sprang free, before he slid the condom on it, all the while staring at the girl who was stark naked beneath him.</p><p>He spat into his hands and glided it on his dick as a lubricant.</p><p>Without a word he positioned himself at her entrance, body covering hers once again as he slowly eased into her.</p><p>Groans escaped both of their lips at the feeling of feeling of being so so full and having her walls clench around him.</p><p>When he was all the way in, Yugyeom's breathing dragged as he relished in the feeling of ecstasy.</p><p>That feeling of being inside of someone, having the power to tear them apart, while erotically searching for his own pleasure.</p><p>Ecstasy.</p><p>"Move." The girl barely managed to whisper.</p><p>And so he did.</p><p>Slowly at first he bottomed out then slammed back into her, again and again until he found a steady rhythm.</p><p>Yugyeom pounded into her faster and faster. Skin slapped against skin obscenely as he searched frantically for her lips.</p><p>They kissed long and dirty as he spread her legs wider, bringing her thighs to wrap around his waist.</p><p>They kiss grew harder and harder as he thrust into her relentlessly, unstopping. </p><p>She moaned loudly into his mouth as his hands roamed her body, groping and kneading into her skin. Shivers ran up her spine as he tore her apart slowly.</p><p>She gasped for air as he rocked into her again and again until she was barely breathing.</p><p>Yugyeom felt her walls clench around him tightly. He could tell that she was close and he wasn't far behind. So he picked up the pace and trusted harder into her, frantically searching for that euphoric orgasm.</p><p>His trust, got quicker and shorter as he lost himself in her, getting closer and closer.</p><p>Their moans clashed with each other as she called out his name and he felt that final clench as she trembled beneath him.</p><p>He rapidly pounded into her until he too felt the heated pool in his stomach ooze out of him, with a final moan that had him crashing into her as he struggled to breathe.</p><p>Euphoria.</p><p>It was the best feeling.</p><p>They stayed like that trying to catch their breaths as the once thick air around them felt chilly against their skin.</p><p>When he finally pulled out, she hissed at the loss and he wrapped up the condom and threw it in the bin beside the bed.</p><p>Yugyeom gathered himself really quickly and got a cloth to clean them both.</p><p>When that was done, he wasted no time in getting his clothes back on as she did the same.</p><p>But he dreaded this moment always. Sometimes it's the reason he tells himself that he'll stop.</p><p>He hated when they hesitated, as she did right now. He hated when they wanted more than he was willing to give.</p><p>Hadn't he given her enough?</p><p>Sex he could do, but relationships he could not.</p><p>So he stopped her before she could say anything.</p><p>"Thank you for tonight. It was really nice meeting you, but I'll have to leave first. I will call you a cab and they'll take you wherever you need to be tonight."</p><p>She stared at him, disappointment evident in her eyes, but he was already gathering his things and making a call.</p><p>"The cab will be waiting for you." He said softly.</p><p>"Thank you." He heard her whisper.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Yugyeom."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Happy Birthday."</p><p>He smiled, nodded and then he was gone.</p><p>Maybe he won't remember her in the future, maybe she'll never get to see him again, but for her this night will forever be tainted in her memories, cherished like a prized possession that she'll never get again.</p><p>Because after all, how many persons can say that they slept with the Kim Yugyeom?</p><p>It's a once in a lifetime opportunity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>